Please, Come Back
by Yuuki No Hime
Summary: Naruto dan Itachi? hm... gimana ya kalau si Naruto dan Itachi jadi suami istri? pembantaian Uchiha? ada kokk Fuyuki dan Hato? siapa tuh? ooo anak Itachi. Itafemnaru dan Sasufemnaruko. Ganti judul yang mana judulnya tambah Gaje.
1. Chapter 1

Em...

Sorry buat yang nunggu My Life

Itu pun kalau ada ya...

Disini langsung ku buat Naruto tuh Dewasa dan Ini Cuma Prolog ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: ItaFemNaru**

**Warning: cerita ini sama sekali gaksama kayak di Canon, OOC, OC**

**kalu gak suka jangan baca yaaa**

**dan jangan flame aku ok?**

**arigatou**

* * *

Pengenalan Tokoh:

Uchiha (Namikaze) Naruto : wanita yang meski pun sudah dewasa tapi tetap bersikap kekanakan. Istri dari Uchiha Itachi. Dahulu adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi tapi sekarang sudah berada di salah satu anaknya. Jenius dan wajah yang cantik atau bisa dibilang menawan.

Ciri-ciri: Rambut Merah Menyala Sepunggung, Iris Ruby, Kulit Putih.

Klasifikasi : Wakil Kapten Anbu.

usia: 24 tahun

Uchiha Itachi: laki laki yang selalu bersikap dingin dan datar. hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum tulusnya kepada beberapa orang saja misalnya Sasuke, Naruto, Mikoto dan anak anak nya. Jenius dan Merupakan Prodigy

ciri ciri: Rambut Raven yang gak terlalu panjang dan tidak terlalu pendek, Iris Onyx.

Klasifikasi : Kapten Anbu.

Usia: 24 tahun

Uchiha Fuyuki: anak sulung perempuan yang lucu. kadang bisa bersikap seperti ayahnya kadang juga ibunya. Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang baru. anak dari Naruto dan Itachi

ciri ciri: rambut Raven dan iris ruby. memiliki mata sharinggan

usia: 5 tahun

klasifikasi : murid akademi. (karna dia jenius)

Uchiha Hato : anak bungsu laki laki dan sama seperti fuyuki tapi lebih suka berwajah datar . dan juga saudara kembar Fuyuki.

ciri ciri: rambut merah dan iris Onyx.

usia: 5 tahun

klasifikasi : murid akademi.

Uchiha Sasuke: adik dari Itachi. ceria dan tidak suka dengan yang namanya FG

ciri ciri: kulit putih, rambut raven yang mencuat ke atas sepert pantat ayam #ditendang itachi# dan iris onyx.

klasifikasi : Genin

usia : 7 tahun.

Namikaze Naruko: adik dari Naruto

ciri ciri : rambur pirang panjang bisanya di twintail dan iris sapphire.

klasifikasi : genin

usia : 7 tahun

uchiha Mikoto: Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke. memiliki rambut Raven dan iris onyx.

Uchiha Fugaku: ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

Namikaze Kushina: Ibu Dari Naruto dan Naruko.

Namikaze Minato: ayah dari Naruto dan Naruko.

* * *

untuk sementara itu aja dulu yaaa...

ini masih perkenalan nya aja...

em. review?

Arigatou

Lia No Hime


	2. Pembantaian Clan Uchiha

oke,

aku post yang ini dulu yaaa..

ohya disini Sandaime yang meninggal karena pake Shikifujin dan Hokagenya tetap Minato

* * *

**Disclaimer: masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: itafemnaru, Sasunaruko.**

* * *

balas review dulu yaa...

Naru sayang kaa-chan: emm... disini hokagenya tetap minato dan jurusnya. mungkin nanti aja kalo udah ada pertarungan. thx for review. review lgi yaa.

: ini udah lnjt kok.. review lgi yaaa.

: oke. ini udah lanjut

Kirei Neko: yaaa.. gomen klo gk logis. aku cuma pengennya itanaru tuh udah punya anak. jdi wktu udah dijodohin siiih mikoto ama kushina hamil lagi deh.

Akira NO shikhigawa: ya ini udah ljt ^^.

MORPH: em. mungkin gak bisa update kilat tpi aku usahain 2 minggu sekali.

puchan: ya,ini udah lnjt. yap, minakushi masih hidup..

ryanachan: hehehee. ni udah lanjut

ya, itu aja arigatou untuk yang suda mereview fic ini...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Di Konoha terdapat lah sebuah Clan yang bernama Clan Uchiha. clan itu bekerja sebagai anggota kepolisian.

Dan di Rumah terbesar dari semua yang ada disana, yaitu Rumah dari ketua clan Uchiha. di sebuah kamarnya terdapat lah seorang wanita berambut merah dengan seorang pria berambut Raven.

"Ohayou." Sapa Itachi ketika melihat sang istri telah terbangun dan sedikit mengecup bibir merah cerry sang istri.

"hm.. Ohayou mo itachi-kun" balas naruto dan memperlihatkan wajah ceria nya, (wow, romantis banget #di amaterasu itachi karna ngintip)

" hm.. ysd ayo. Hari ini para tetua Uchiha mengadakan rapat jdi cepat mandi dan sarapan." ucap Naruto mengingatkan Itachi.

"hn." dan muncullah wajah stoic khas Uchiha.

.

.

-Skip Time-rapat para anggota keluarga Uchiha kecuali Naruto-

" Fugaku, kita harus melakukan kudeta ini. kau tau? Uchiha adalah clan terkuat dan seharusnya kita yang menjadi pemimpin Konoha." Seru salah satu tetua.

"heh, kau pikir kita bisa mengalahkan Minato huh? dia adalah shinobi terhebat di desa dan pasti Naruto akan membantunya." balas Fugaku sengit.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

sekarang Itachi tengah berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan? dia tidak ingin melibatkan keluarganya hanya karena kuceta konyol itu.

"sebaiknya aku melapor pada Tou-sama" dasah itachi dan segera memakai perlengkapan anbunya.

skip time.

malam ini adalah 3 hari sebelum kudeta clan itachi dimulai. dan itachi sudah memutuskan akan membantai seluruh anggota clan untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, Naruto dan anak anaknya.

setelah membantai seluruh clan kini Itachi menatap pada rumahnya sendiri yang belum dia sentuh.

berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan katana yang sudah berlumuran darah dari anggota clan.

saat tiba di rumahny, dia masuk dan melihat pemandangan yang cukup aneh bagi dirinya, yaitu Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang meminum teh dengan tenangnya menghiraukan jeitan para Uchiha yang sedari tadi meminta tolong.

"Kemarilah, Itachi-kun." seru mikoto kepada itachi membuat itachi segera beranjak menuju sang Kaa-san.

"Aku mengijinkan kau melakukan hal ini. setia lah pada konoha dan ingat jangan membunuh Sasuke Naruto, beserta anak anaakmu. Kau boleh membunuh kami, karna ini memang jalan terakhir." seru Mikotro dengan senyuman lembut khas seorang ibu.

"ya, aku bangga padamu Itachi. sekarang, lakukanlah" ucap Fugaku dan tersenyum. hal yang sangat jarang untuk uchiha satu ini.

"maafkan aku tou-san, kaa-san." ucap itachi

Itachi menaikkan Katananya dan

'CRASH

darah mengalir di sekitar lantai. dan tanpa itachi sadari sabetannya tidak langsung membunuh kedua orangtuanya,

Skip Time

setelah keluar dari rumahnya Itachi untk membunuh orangtuanya dan menghipnotis sang adik dengan genjutsu level tinggi. Itachidihalangi oleh seorang wanita dengan armor Anbu,

"Itachi, aku akan ikut bersamamu." ucap Anbu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

TBC

dan apakah yang akan terjadi? apakah Naruto akan ikut bersama itachi? dan apakah Fugaku dan Mikoto akan tetap hidup? tunggu chapter selanjutny

* * *

oke... fic ini udah ku update chapter selanjutnya. gomen ne kalau masih pendek.

mind to review?

flame boleh tapi dilarang flame pair yaa.

arigatou gozaimasu.

Lia No Hime-chan


	3. Akatsuki

hm... aku balik lagi minna-san..

oh ya buat yang minta update kilat aku gak bisa loh.. gak ada waktu.. (reader: alasan)

#pundung

* * *

nah ini dia balasan review nya:

: ya, ini udah lanjutiin ^^ review lagi yaa...

arum junnie: em.. gmen ne arum-san saya gak bisa update cepat. aku gak ada komputer atau laptop jadi harus ke warnet duluuu... dan aku masih smp 2 jdi bnyk tugas. dan akhirnya gak bisa update kilat.

hyuuga dwa ET: iya, soalnya aku kan masih skolah jadi gak ada waktu luang untuk pergi ke warnet jdi ya pendek. #gak_masuk_akal.

puchan: tuh kan ada di sumarry sasunaruko jdi si sasu suka ama naruko.. wah.. itachinya romantis ya?

ryanachan: iya memang pendek.. aku gak ada waktu, tau gak? ni aku ketik di warnet deket sekolah karna masih harus nunggu anak sma pulang jadinya waktu udah datang aku langsung update dan tara... pendek. and makasih atas semangat nya... akan ku usahain lebih panjang lagi

* * *

nah, itu aja yang review. maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair: Itafemnaru, Sasunaruko**

**waning: OOO, OC, Typo bersebaran, Gender Bender..**

**atenttion: kalau gak suka Pair atau cerita..**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**bOLEH FLAME AUTHOR TAPI GAK BOLEH FLAME PAIRINGNYA**

* * *

**Don't Go Chapter 3..**

**sebelumnya:**

"maafkan aku tou-san, kaa-san." ucap itachi

Itachi menaikkan Katananya dan

'CRASH

darah mengalir di sekitar lantai. dan tanpa itachi sadari sabetannya tidak langsung membunuh kedua orangtuanya,

Skip Time

setelah keluar dari rumahnya Itachi untk membunuh orangtuanya dan menghipnotis sang adik dengan genjutsu level tinggi. Itachidihalangi oleh seorang wanita dengan armor Anbu,

"Itachi, aku akan ikut bersamamu." ucap Anbu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Chapter 3:

"Itachi, aku akan ikut bersama mu." ucap Anbu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. dan membuka topeng rubahnya.

"Tidak Naru, Kau harus disini menjaga Sasuke, Fuyuki, dan Hato." balas Itachi dengan wajah yang sendu.

"tidak, masih ada tou-san dan kaa-san yang menjaga mereka. aku akan ikut dengan mu. lagi pula, aku sudah memasukkan ingatan palsu pada Sasuke, Fuyuki dan Hato dengan Rinnegan." balas Naruto dan menunjukkan matanya yang awalnya ruby menjadi pola riak air berwarna merah yang merupakan rinnegan alami yang biasanya hanya dimiliki DNA senju. Dan bisa dibilang Naruto mempunyai gen senju dalam dirinya.

"a-a-pa?" ucap Itachi terbata-bata.

'uhhh... sepertinya aku memang harus membawa Naru pergi dari Konoha, karena dia sudah memberikan ingatan palsu pada mereka.' batin Itachi.

"hahh... baiklah kau akan ikut denganku." jawab Itachi.

"hn, ayo kita pergi dari Konoha." ucap Naruto.

"hn." balas Itachi.

-Skip Time-

-ruang hokage-

"a-apa? Naruto pergi dari desa dengan Itachi?" tanya Minato kepada Anbu bertopeng Anjing.

"ya, Hokage-sama. saat kami tiba di komplek clan Uchiha. kami hanya menemukan Sasuke, Fuyuki dan Hato terkena genjutsu yang seingatku dapat memasukkan ingatan palsu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh rinnegan. dan juga Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku ditemukan di rumahnya dengan keadaan sekarat tetapi sekarang Tsunade-sama sedang berusaha menyelamatkan mereka." jelas sang anbu lagi.

"hahhh... Sepertinya aku memang harus merelakan Naruto dan Itachi menjadi missing-nin. baiklah kakashi katakan pada para tetua bahwa Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Itachi akan menjadi missing-nin" ucap Minato dengan berat hati.

"Ha'i" jawab anbu yang diketahui bernama Kakashi.

seelah itu Kakashi pergi untuk mengatakan hal itu pada para tetua.

"hahh... apa keputusan ku ini benar?" tanya Minato kepada udara kosong.

* * *

-3 hari kemudian-

-amegakure-

-gua Akatsuki-

"apakah kau yakin ingin menjadi anggota Akatsuki?" tanya seorang Pria dangan tubuh yang dipenuhi pierching.

"hn." balas kedua Uchiha itu yaitu Itachi dan Naruto.

"bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu menangkap Kyuubi?" tanya pria tadi yang bernama pain.

setelah Pain mengatakan itu Naruto segera menggigit ibu jati nya sampai berdarah dan setelah itu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Dan muncullah seekor Rubah berekor 5. Naruto segera memberikannya kepada pein.

"kau, pikir aku ini tempat penitipan hewan?" tanya Pein, agak jengkel.

"tidak." jawab Naruto dengan datar. "rubah itu bukan rubah biasa, dia juga memiliki chakra kyuubi yang berada di ekor 5, bisa dibilang kekuatannya setara dengan kyuubi saat kyuubi keluar dan mengamuk di tubuh jinchuriki nya yang sedang berekor lima. jadi kau bisa menghisap chakra dari rubah itu. rubah youko tidak pernah takut pada kematian jadi dia tidak akan memberontak.." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"o" balas Pein

'twitch'

Dahi Naruto berkedut mendengar jawaban dari Pein. padahal dia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"baiklah mulai hari ini kalian diterima menjadi anggota akatsuki." ucap Pein dan memberikan Cincin dan Jubah akatsuki mereka.

"hn." respon Itachi dan Naruto.

TBC

jadi? bagaimanakh nasib Sasuke, Fuyuki dan, Hato? apakah Mikoto dan Fugaku akan tetap hibup? hanya Author dan tuhanlah yang tau.. #plak

* * *

ekhem..

masih pendek ya?

maklum lah...

Lia anak smp2..

Lia No Hime-chan/ Yuuki No Hime


	4. Visited Konoha

Alright, minna-sannnnn...

aku kembali... Dan pastinya dengan fic gaje ini...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**PAIR: ITAFEMNARU, SASUNARUKO**

**WARN: OOC, OC, GAK SAMA SEPERTI DI CANON. DLL**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ ^^..**

* * *

EKHEM.. saatnya balas review:

**Shizura-chan: **iya shizu-chan.. ini admin kyuu.. aku udah kelas SMP 2.. ini udah next.. ^^

**puchan: **iyaa... disini memang sengaja kubuat sedikit OOC, biar gak tegang, kan jadi ada dikit humor nya kan? aku baru kelas SMP2.. ni udahlanjut^^

**Hyuuga Dwa ET: **hn, ini dah lanjut

**Sakuranatsu90:** go-gomen.. gak bisa sering sering ke warnet jadi yahh... begini lah hasilnya.. pendek..

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

-3 tahun kemudian-

-amegakure-

-markas akatsuki-

"Itachi, Naruto. ku perintahkan kalian untuk menangkap Jinchuuriki Shukaku, Sabaku No Gaara. dia akan berada di Konoha untuk mengunjungi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi." seru Pein.

"Hn." balas duo Uchiha itu.

-Konohagakure No Sato-

Saat ini Sasuke, Naruko dan Sakura telah menjadi chuunin tahun ini.

" Naruko.." panggil seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah datar. Sabaku no Gaara

mendengar ada yang memanggil nya Naruko segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gaara. "ya? ada apa gaara?" tanyanya

"apa... kau melihat Fuyuki?" tanya Gaara dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah putih nya itu.

"hah? Fuyu-chan? hm... ah.. dia ada di Uchiha mansion" jawan Naruko dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit merna dan membuat sakura menatap sinis ke arah nya.

'cih, dasarrr' inner Sakura cemburu.

" Baiklah, Arigatou." balas Gaara dengan senyum tipis.

" iie, douitashimashite." balas Naruko...

.

.

* * *

-Uchiha Mansion-

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Tou-chan, Kaa-cha, kenapa kalian meninggalkan Fuyu? hiks..." tangis seorang anak perempuan berambut Raven sepunggung dan iris Ruby, Uchiha Fuyuki.

'TOK TOK TOK'

" Fuyu-chan.. apa kau tidak apa?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut raven sepunggung dan iris onyx, Uchiha Mikoto. salah satu wanita yang selamat dari pembantaian clan oleh anak nya sendiri dan mengalami koma selama 5 bulan.

"a-aku tidak apa apa obaa-san ." balas Fuyuki dari dalam kamarnya.

" kalau begitu cepat mandi dan kita makan siang." balas Mikoto dan kembali keruang makan.

-ruang makan-

"hahhh~ fuga-kun, kurasa fuyu-chan belum bisa melupakan ita-kun dan naru-chan." ucap Mikoto kpada sang suami yang juga telah selamat dari pembantaian clan Uchiha.

"hn, memang, tapi perlahan pasti dia bisa melupakan hal tersebut." Jawab Fugaku.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Mendengar pintu yang diketuk, Mikot segera membuka pintu trsebut dan menemukan Gaara yang sedang berwajah datar, sedatar jalanan #plak

"oh, kau Gaara, ayo masuk, kau mencari Fuyu-chan kan?" tanya Mikoto dan mempersilahkan Gaara masuk ke rumah tercintanya #plak

"hn, arigatou." jawab Gaara datar.

sesampainya di ruang makan sudah terdapat Fuyuki, Hato dan Fugaku, melihat kedatangan sang teman yang diam diam disukainya Fuyuki tersemyum manis sedangkan Hato dan Fugaku hanya berwajah datar melihat sang Kakak dan cucu nya yang sedang menyambut kedatangan si mata panda (digebukin gaara FC).

-skip time- -2 hari kemudian-

Desa Konoha terlihat sangat indah saat fajar menjelang, burung burung saling berkicauan, kabut kabut tipis yang masih menyelimuti rumah rumah warga Konoha.

Di salah satu persimpangan menuju komplek Clan Uchiha, terlihat lah dua sosok yang memakai topi jerami dan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. salah satu dari orang itu diketahui bergender perempuan, terlihat dari rambut merah panjang nya yang menawan. salah satu nya merupakan seorang laki laki yang memiliki rambut raven yang di ikat kebawah dan memiliki garis di pipi yang merupakan tanda lahir karna dari kecil emang udah punya,..

"Itachi-kun, apakah kau merindukan mereka?" tanya Perempuan itu kepada pria di sebelahnya yang diketahui bernama Itachi, Uchiha Itachi.

"ya, aku sangat merindukan mereka naru." balas Itachi dengan sedikit nada sedih meskipun wajah nya masih datar, kepada sang istri yang brnama Naruto, Namikaze Naruto.

dari jalan yang berlawanan datang lah Mikoto yang baru selesai dengan kegiatan belanjanya(?)

membuat Naruto dan Itachi terbelalak karna selain melihat Mikoto, mikoto juga sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, ingin berbalik tapi disana sudahada Sasuke, Naruko dan teman temannya akan keluar dari mansion milik Fugaku dan menuju ke arh mereka juga.

'SHUNSIN'

rapal Itachi dalam pikirannta dan membuat dirinya dan Naruto menghilang dan berada di Training Ground #7 yang memang agak jauh dari komplek Clan Uchiha, membuat Naruto dapat sedikit bernafas lega.

tiba tiba datanglah 10 kunai dan 10 shuriken yang mengarah ke mereka membuat Itachi maupun Naruto langsung mengambil Kunai di kantong shuriken masing masing dan segera menangkis kunai maupun shuriken yang mengarah ke mereka dengan cepat itu, langsung membuat banyak kunai maupun shuriken bertebaran di sekitar mereka.

dan muncullah sekelompok anbu yang berhasil mendeteksi mereka. "Ninja buronan rank - S, Uchiha Naruto dan Uchiha Itachi, bersalah karena membantai seluruh Clan Uchiha dan menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Kalian ber dua, segera ikut kami ke kantor Hokage!" ucap salah seorang anbu yang merupakan ketua anbu itu dengan lantang dan tegas. tapi tak membuat Itachi maupun Naruto takut. mereka tetap berwajah datar dan tenang, membuat para anbu itu jengkel dan segera menyerang mereka.

**'KATON: Goukakyu no jutsu" **ucap salah seorang yang memakai topeng anjing.

**"DOTON: doryuheki" seru Naruto** dan muncullah dinding yang terbuat dari batu melindungi nya dan Itachi.

TBC

Battle nya di chap depan.

* * *

oke, selesai, gomen ne kalo masih pendek =="

lia gak adawaktu buat ngetik..

**Katon: goukakyu no jutsu:** di keluarkan lewat mulut dan akan berbentuk bola api. dengan ruang lingkup yang cukup besar, sebesar meteor, jutsu ini sulit untuk dihindari.

**DOTON: doryuheki:** dinding dari tanah yang cukup kokoh sebagai bentuk pertahanan. Lebih kokoh dari dinding biasa karena dialiri ckara. karena karakteristik khusus tanah, dinding ini sangat tahan terhadap api dan air.

Arigatou buat yang sudah me-review :3 :

**Shizura-chan-puchan-hyuuga dwa ET-sakuranatsu90**

maaf kalau ada typo atau salah atas pengetikan nama (?)

MInd to RnR please?

Lia no Hime-chan/ Yuuki no hime out


	5. fight!

halooo minna-san..

arigatou buat yang mau review fic gaje inibalasan review chapter 4:

* * *

** : gak yakin bisa panjangin... gomen...**

**luca marvell: emmmm... ini udah dilanjut kok... tuh gaara ada di sana.. anggap z dia nya udah sadar jdi bisa ngendaliin shukaku trus tou-san nya sayang ama dia.. jdi bisa ke Konoha.. dan jugfa si Minato kan baik.. jdi pasti dikasih masuk kok..**

**Hyuuga Ara dwa ET: ya.. mereka umurnya segitu.. ne udah lanjutt**

**puchan: hehehehe... ya gaara ama fuyu jdi salah satu pair dsini... panggil lia-chan z.. jdi kmu jga klas smp 2? O.o kita senasib ya.. ^^**

* * *

chapter sebelumnya:

**'KATON: Goukakyu no jutsu" **ucap salah seorang yang memakai topeng anjing.

**"DOTON: doryuheki" seru Naruto** dan muncullah dinding yang terbuat dari batu melindungi nya dan Itachi.

chapter 5:

**'KATON: Goukakyu no jutsu" **ucap salah seorang yang memakai topeng anjing.

**"DOTON: doryuheki" seru Naruto** dan muncullah dinding yang terbuat dari batu melindungi nya dan Itachi. 2 teknik ninja tingkat tinggi yang saling menghantam membuat kepulan asap yang cukup tebal.

"**hyouton: ice needles" **seru seseorang dari kepulan asp itu membuat banyak sekali jarum yang mengincar para anbu yang sedang dalam posisi siaga. 'TAP' 7 anbu yang berhasil menghindari jarum es tersebut dengan cara melompat sedangan 3 anbu yang tidak beruntung terkena jarum es pada bagian vital mereka.

**'Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu" **lagi lagi sebuah naga api raksasa meluncur ke para anbu.

**"Suiton: suijinheki"**dinding air terbentuk melindungi para anbu.

"ck.. gagal.." seru Naruto melihat jurusnya gagal.

"ya kau benar Sasu-teme." terdengar suara cempreng yang memasuki gendang telinga duo uchiha itu.

"hn."

"sasuke-nii, apakah kau menyukai ruko-nee?" tanya Fuyuki dengan polosnya.

"shunsin" dan Naruto, Itachi beserta para Anbu tewrsebut meninggalkan tempat pertarungan mereka.

"loh? kenapa dengan tempat ini? apakah terjadi pertarungan?" tanya Hato.

"hn, mungkin." balas Sasuke.

-back to ItaNaru-

Naruto dan Itachi tengah berlompat-lompat(?) di dahan pohon. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di hutan kematian dengan dikejar para anbu.

"katon: Housenka no Jutsu " seru Itachi dan memuntahkan api yang berupa burung phoenix yang besar sebanyak 10 ekor(?)

Brung phoenix itu melesat dan membakar sedikit dari bagian hutan membuat 7 anbu itu beruasaha menghindar tapi yang selamat daru jurus katon itachi hanya 2 orang. dan ke 5 temannya terbakar api.

" inu, sebaiknya kita mundur dan melapor pada Hokage-sama" ucap salah seorang anbu yang bertopeng Rubah.

"kau benar fox, ayo kita mundur." balas Inu dan kedua anbu itu segera pegi meninggalkan Naruto dan Itachi.

"hahhh~ ayo Itachi kita kembali. suruh pein untuk menyuruh Sasori dan Deidara saja yang menangkap Ichibi." seru Naruto smbil jatuh terduduk.

"hn." balas Itachi dan membantu Naruto berdiri.

-3 hari kemudian-

-Amegakure-

" jadi? kalian gagal menangkap Ichibi?" Tanya Pein dengan nada Datar.

"hn" balas Naruto dan Itachi.

" suruh saja Sasori dan Deidara untuk menangkap nya." lanjut Naruto.

"baiklah, Sasori, Deidara pergi lah ke Konha untuk menangkap jinchuuriki Ichibi.

" Baiklah Pein" balas seorag yang berambut pirang yang tidak dikerahui gendernya( author di bom deidara) , Deidara

" Ya." balas salah seorang lagi yang berwajah baby face dan berambut merah, Akasuna no Sasori.

"ayo pergi, Sasori no Danna." seru Deidara.

-Konohagakure-

"Sasuke, Fuyuki, Hato, cepat turun dan ssarapan." seru Mikoto memanggil anak dan cucunya.

"ya, Kaa-san/baa-san." balas Fuyuki Sasuke dan Hato bersamaan.

SasuFuyuHato(?) segera turu dan melihat Mikoto dan Fugak telah duduk di meja makan. mereka segera duduk dan mulai makan "ittadakimasu." seru mereka semua, kompak kayak paduan suara (di bakar fugaku).

mereka makan dengan tenang tak menyadari bahwa bahaya telah mendekat. yaitu Akatsuki yang mengincar Gaara dan para Jinchuuri lainnya.

TBC

* * *

oke, gua tau ini gaje banget..

tapi ini udah semampu aku..

ditambah ini pendek banget..

soalnya aku sudah harus latihan taekwondo.. jadi chap depan ku usahain lebih panjang lagi..

jaa~ minna-san...

Lia no Hime/ Yuuki no Hime out


End file.
